El deseo del miedo
by Inori.Snow
Summary: ¿Que le esta ocurriendo a Nagisa? ¿Nuevos sentimientos aparecen dentro de su corazón?... Shizuma sabrá perfectamente como calmar a aquella peli-roja, pero, ¿seguro que todo resultara bien?... ¿Qué es lo que realmente les depara el destino?
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Que es este sentimiento?

_**El deseo del miedo**_

**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, quise hacerlo de Strawberry Panic porque fue mi primer anime yuri y con el que me termino encantando este género :'3 Espero les guste n.n**

_-¿Que es este sentimiento?, no lo entiendo… Desde mi primer encuentro con la Etoile no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, ¿Qué me está pasando? – _Pensaba para su interior la peli-roja, mientras estaba acostada en su cama mirando al techo.

-¡Nagisa! ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? – Dijo una chica de pelo azul mientras entraba a la habitación de golpe.

-¿Eh?... Oh, claro, me sentaría bien comer algún aperitivo – Respondió esta, mientras fingía una sonrisa.

-Mmm, ¿Estas bien Nagisa?

-Si! si, estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo entre una risa nerviosa -.

-Mmm, si tú dices… ¿vamos? – abrió la puerta y dejo salir a su compañera primero, mirándola algo preocupada, ya que presentía que algo no andaba bien.

Llegaron a la cafetería y ambas pidieron unos sándwiches y algo para beber, Nagisa pidió una bebida y Tamao solo pidió un jugo de naranja. Se fueron a sentar a una mesa, en donde Nagisa quedo al lado de una ventana.

-Ohh, y entonces, cuando volví a la sala, busque por todos lados pero no estaba mi libro ahí, entonces… - Decía Tamao, mientras Nagisa escuchaba con cierto desinterés mientras miraba la ventana, luego algo le llamo la atención… Vio la silueta de una persona cerca de los árboles, al mirar con más atención, ¡Era ella!, ¡La persona que se había apropiado de sus pensamientos!

-Perdón Tamao, debo hacer algo – Dijo Nagisa mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su silla y se aproximaba con velocidad a la entrada.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Nagisa!? – La peli azul miro fijamente como su amiga se iba mientras en su rostro quedaba un claro gesto de disgusto y preocupación.

Nuestra protagonista corrió rápidamente hacia aquellos arbustos en donde había visto a la Etoile, pero al llegar ahí, no había nadie… Decidió adentrarse un poco en los árboles, sin darse cuenta, se encontró en aquel lugar, donde había tenido su primer encuentro con Shizuma. Se detuvo un momento a mirar aquel árbol, recordando cuando aquella chica de pelo blanco le dio ese inolvidable beso en la frente.

-Te estaba esperando – Le susurro una dulce voz a Nagisa, mientras esta sentía unas cálidas manos abrazándola por la cintura y tapándole los ojos.

En ese mismo instante Nagisa tomo ambas manos que la acorralaban, liberándose de ellas y viendo quien era esa persona con quien se había encontrado.

-¿¡E-Etoile!? – Exclamo Nagisa mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo carmesí.

-¿Me buscabas? – pregunto Shizuma dejando escapar una leve risa.

-N-no… Yo, solo pasaba por aquí.

-Oh, ya veo…

Nagisa solo estaba cabizbaja, mirando el suelo por los nervios que sentía y para ocultar su sonrojo, sin darse cuenta que aun sostenía las manos de la Etoile.

Shizuma tomó el mentón de Nagisa y le levanto la cara, haciendo que esta se sonroje más.

-¿Por qué me mientes Nagisa? ¿Crees que no note como me viste en la ventana y corriste hasta este lugar? – Dijo Shizuma en una forma algo desafiante, mientras Nagisa solo sentía como su corazón se aceleraba.

_-¿Q-que le respondo?, No puedo hablar, tampoco moverme… ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? – _Pensaba Nagisa mientras tragaba un poco de saliva.

Shizuma, al notar los nervios que tenía la peli-roja, solo acerco más el mentón de Nagisa a su cara.

-Respóndeme Nagisa… ¿Acaso me equivoco? – Dijo la de pelo blanco mientras acercaba cada vez más a Nagisa hacia su rostro...

**Bueno, lo dejare hasta aquí por hoy, ya que debo ayudar en los labores de la casa. Espero que les haya gustado, y si quieren que siga por favor dejen sus comentarios n.n**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia, o alguna queja, pueden decirme, ya que es mi primer fic estaré abierta a cualquier tipo de crítica o ayuda :3**

**Gracias por leer, ¡Hasta la próxima! (/*3*)/**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Primer beso?

**Bueno, quería agradecerles por sus comentarios n.n, realmente quería continuar esta historia así que estoy feliz que me lo hayan pedido, ahora, sin más preámbulos, el capítulo dos :3**

-Respóndeme Nagisa… ¿Acaso me equivoco? – Dijo la de pelo blanco mientras acercaba cada vez más a Nagisa hacia su rostro.

Nagisa no daba más de los nervios, realmente quería poder probar esos dulces labios de la Etoile, a pesar de que se lo negara era lo que más esperaba.

Llegaron a un punto, en el que sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que al hablar sus labios se rozaban, nuestra protagonista sentía como el corazón se le salía del pecho, y como sus mejillas estaban cada vez más sonrojadas.

-Entonces, ¿no responderás? – pregunto nuevamente Shizuma mientras sentía como con cada palabra sus labios se iban rozando.

Nagisa estaba paralizada, no sabía que responder, cuando sintió que Shizuma estaba a punto de darle un beso, ambas sintieron un ruido entre los árboles.

-¿Nagisa? ¿Estás aquí?

-¿T-Tamao? – Se sorprendió la peli-roja al ver que su amiga estaba ahí.

-¡Nagi…! – su oración fue interrumpida cuando vio como estaban Nagisa con la Etoile.

-T-Tamao… E-esto, no es nada – dijo Nagisa mientras se separaba de Shizuma.

Tamao miro con gran disgusto y un cierto enojo hacia la Etoile, tomo a Nagisa y la puso detrás de ella, como si quisiera protegerla.

-¡Aléjate de ella!, no quiero que metas a Nagisa en tus jueguitos – dijo la peli-azul mirando con gran enojo a aquella chica del pelo blanco.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, yo no estoy en ningún juego, no trates de ponerme mal ante mi querida Nagisa.

Se podía ver cierta tensión entre ambas chicas, Nagisa solo se quedaba observando detrás de Tamao como ambas chicas parecían desafiarse.

-Mira, mi querida Etoile, podrás haber hecho caer a muchas chicas, ¡Pero no permitiré que con Nagisa…!

-T-Tamao… Está bien, solo vamos… - Interrumpió Nagisa a Tamao.

Tamao al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga, no dijo nada más, y solo tomo de la mano a esta y se la llevo, mirando desafiantemente a Shizuma mientras se alejaba.

Finalmente Tamao llevo a Nagisa al cuarto, sin decir ni una palabra en el camino, ni cuando llegaron.

-Emm, Tamao… lo que viste en realidad – rio nerviosamente – no fue…

-¡Cállate Nagisa! – Tamao miro a su compañera con enojo, pero sus ojos mostraban como si estuviera a punto de derramar lágrimas.

-T-Tamao… - La peli-roja por primera vez vio a su compañera de esa forma, se sentía terrible por lo que había hecho, aunque aún no entendía bien porque se había puesto así, ni que significaba todo lo que le había dicho Tamao a la Etoile.

-T-Tamao… lo siento – Nagisa se levantó rápidamente de su cama para abrazar a su compañera.

-N-Nagisa… no te vuelvas a juntar con ella, no caigas en su trampa – dijo mientras abrazaba a Nagisa y lloraba sobre su hombro.

Nagisa no entendía porque Tamao no quería que se juntara con la Etoile, pero prefirió no tocar el tema esta vez.

Al día siguiente, después de las clases, Nagisa fue a dar unas vueltas por la escuela.

-No me gusto el show de tu amiga ayer, Nagisa – le susurro alguien por detrás haciendo que a esta le dé un escalofrío.

-E-Etoile… - Nagisa agacho la cabeza al distinguir la voz de quien le hablaba.

-Te estuve viendo un poco, ¿Te sucede algo?, ¿Te molesta verme?

-¿M-me estuviste viendo?... No me pasa nada, es solo que…

-Ella te prohibió verme, ¿Verdad?

Nagisa se sorprendió y solo agacho más la cabeza.

-Lo entiendo… Pero, Nagisa – la tomo de la cintura y la dio vuelta hacia ella – Tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras… ¿De verdad no quieres verme?

Nagisa solo se sonrojo, nuevamente quedo inmóvil.

-S-si quiero verte, pero Tamao me dijo…

-Olvida lo que te dijo ella, mejor, retomemos donde nos quedamos ayer

A penas terminó de decir eso Shizuma empezó a acercar más a Nagisa hacia su rostro, igualmente que la vez anterior.

-_¿Qué… Qué hago?, Si Tamao se entera de esto…_

Sus labios ya se estaban rozando, Nagisa solo se dejó llevar, cerro sus ojos y espero que la peli-blanca le diera un beso.

-Veo que en realidad si quieres – dijo Shizuma mientras soltaba una leve risa

La peli-roja solo se sonrojo, agacho la cabeza y no dijo nada por la vergüenza que la consumía.

La Etoile al notar esta reacción, solo tomo su mentón y le sonrió amablemente

-No hagas caso a lo que dice Tamao, solo sigue a tu corazón – cuando termino de decir esto, se acercó a Nagisa y le dio un tierno beso, a lo que esta correspondió.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, y el beso se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado, después de un rato, se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

-Tus labios son muy suaves Nagisa – dijo entre una leve risa la peli-blanca mientras se acercaba a Nagisa para darle otro beso.

-No se te ocurra moverte ni un centímetro más – se escuchó una voz a lo lejos en el pasillo, y ambas chicas solo podían ver una sombra acercándose sombríamente.

**Bueno, es todo por hoy :0, realmente lamento mucho haber tardado en subir este capítulo, quería subirlo el 18 pero yo toco violín, y he estado a full con actividades de la orquesta y por eso no tuve tiempo para escribir, realmente lo siento mucho u-u **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo a pesar de la demora, y ya saben, si quieren un tercer capítulo, dejen reviews y tratare de no tardarme tanto en subir el próximo uwu gracias por sus comentarios, nos vemos (*-*)/**

**Pd: ****konsows no vengas a marcar presencia aquí, puto e-e(?**


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Shizuma y Tamao?

**Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado mi historia n.n así que aquí está el capítulo 3, espero les guste también :3**

-No se te ocurra moverte ni un centímetro más – se escuchó una voz a lo lejos en el pasillo, y ambas chicas solo podían ver una sombra acercándose sombríamente.

Nagisa estaba aterrada, solo veía como aquella chica con aquel aura sombría se acercaba cada vez más, y con cada paso de ella, el miedo la consumía más y más.

-¿No te dije que no metieras a Nagisa en tus juegos?... ¡Y tu Nagisa!, me decepcionas tanto… - dijo una chica de pelo azulado.

Nagisa solo agacho la cabeza, sintiéndose apenada, mientras Shizuma se acercaba de a poco a Tamao

-¿Y tú quién te crees para decirme que debo y que no debo hacer?

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¡Pero no con Nagisa!

-¿Y porque no?, no veo que ella se queje… Además, tú no eres su dueña – dijo la peli-blanca con una malvada sonrisa

Se pudo notar como estas palabras parecieron afectarle a aquella chica, quien solo bajo la cabeza resignada

-N… ¡No le hables así a Tamao! – se pudo escuchar decir a una voz detrás de ellas, ambas voltearon atentamente

-Puede que Tamao no tenga algún derecho para decir esto… Ni se porque le molesta tanto o a que se refiere con algunas cosas, pero es mi amiga, ¡Mi mejor amiga!, y sé que solo se preocupa por mi… así que por favor, no le hables más así…

Tamao se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, y estas le causaron una gran felicidad que no podía describir

-Pero Nagisa – Dijo Shizuma acercándose a esta – ella quiere separarnos, ¿Acaso tú quieres que ella logre eso? – dijo al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba por la cintura y se acercaba mucho a ella

Tamao en ese momento enfureció demasiado, se acercó a ellas, separo a Shizuma de Nagisa… y con todas sus fuerzas, le dio una cachetada a la Etoile

-¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo con todas! ¡¿Por qué no paras de una vez?! – Le grito Tamao a Shizuma muy enfadada, pero a la vez, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Shizuma sonrió, se acercó a Tamao y la tomo por el mentón

-Aún me tienes rencor por aquello, ¿verdad?... ¿O es que estas celosa?

Se pudo ver en el rostro de Tamao la furia que le causaron esas palabras, sin decir nada golpeo la mano de la Etoile, y se fue… llevándose a Nagisa con ella.

Llegaron a la habitación, pero esta vez Nagisa se soltó de su amiga y mirándola seriamente le pregunto:

-¿Que significa todo lo que paso allá? ¿Qué paso entre tú y la Etoile? – se pudo ver que esas palabras la molestaron

-No es de tu incumbencia, no pasó nada… Mejor no te metas en cosas que no te corresponden, e intenta darte cuenta un poco más de las cosas, ella solo te usa – dijo lo más seria y fría posible – será mejor que abras los ojos ahora… o saldrás herida

Antes de que Nagisa pudiera responder algo, Tamao ya había dejado la habitación, a la peli-roja le preocupaba demasiado su amiga, y la curiosidad de que había pasado entre ella y la Etoile crecía cada vez más… Se tumbó en su cama, y posando dos dedos en sus labios, pensó en aquel beso que le dio la Etoile, aun no podía creer bien que eso había pasado, pero le hacía feliz.

-_¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué me hace sentir tan feliz el beso que me dio la Etoile?... No entiendo mucho lo que pasa, tampoco entiendo lo que paso entre Tamao y Shizuma… pero, supongo que no es tiempo de pensar en eso –_ cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida rápidamente

Mientras tanto, Tamao caminaba por el patio... derepente sintió una mano en su hombro

-¡Ey! Hola, ¿te sucede algo Tamao? – Le saludo una chica de un pelo largo y negro

-Ah… Hola Yaya, no me pasa nada, solo estaba algo pensativa

-Mmm, pareciera que algo te pasara, pero bueno… ¡Oye! ¿Te parece si vamos a tu habitación después con Hikari, Chiyo y Tsubomi a hacer una fiesta del té?

-¡Claro! Me encantaría – fingió Tamao

-¡Genial!, le avisare a las chicas, nos vemos – dijo Yaya mientras se alejaba despidiéndose de Tamao

Después de esa charla Tamao volvió a la habitación para avisarle de la fiesta del té a Nagisa, pero al entrar, y al ver lo plácidamente que estaba durmiendo, decidió no despertarla

Se sentó junto a ella, solo observándola

-_Espero que no caigas tú también… no me lo perdonaría – _Pensó Tamao mientras acomodaba el pelo de su compañera tras su oreja

-Etoile… - Dijo Nagisa mientras dormía

Al escuchar esto, Tamao se molestó y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que despertar a su compañera

-¿Eh? ¿Tamao?... ¿Qué sucede? – dijo medio dormida la peli-roja

-Prepárate, dentro de poco las chicas vendrán a una fiesta del té

-¡Oh!, genial, me encantan las fiestas del té – dijo Nagisa muy emocionada por la noticia

-Que bueno, entonces prepárate porque no tardan en llegar

-Enseguida – Nagisa tomo su pijama, empezó a cambiarse y a preparar la mesa en su habitación

Tamao solo miraba de reojo lo que hacía su amiga, luego de unos minutos tocaron la puerta

-¡Ya voy! – Nagisa corre a abrir la puerta - ¡Chicas! Pasen, ya está casi todo listo

-¡Genial!, traje galletas – dijo con una gran sonrisa Chiyo

Todas entraron, prepararon el té y se sirvieron galletitas, todas se reían y la pasaban bien… Aunque Tamao estaba algo seria

-_Tamao sigue molesta por lo de hoy – _Pensaba Nagisa – _No quiero que este así, deberíamos estar pasándola bien…_

-¿Te sucede algo Nagisa? – Pregunto preocupada Yaya

-¿Eh? No, nada… solo recordé que olvide algo – dijo entre una risa nerviosa – Sera mejor que lo vaya a buscar

A penas terminó de decir esto se levantó y salió de la habitación

-Tamao, ¿Tú sabes que le ocurre? – Pregunto Hikari

-No, no tengo idea… - Mintió, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té

Mientras tanto Nagisa iba por el pasillo, sin saber que hacer

-_¿Y ahora qué hago?... ¿Qué les diré cuando vuelva?_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó una dulce melodía viniendo de una sala cercana… Decidió ir a conocer el origen de esa hermosa música

Luego llego a una sala, se podía escuchar una hermosa obra de piano, entonces abrió un poco la puerta para ver quien estaba tocando aquellas bellas notas.

- _¿E-Etoile ...?_

**Bueno, lo dejare hasta aquí por este capítulo n.n como ya saben no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir últimamente, así que me disculpo por eso, pero espero que les haya gustado :3, si quieren que continúe esta historia dejen sus reviews, y si tienen alguna sugerencia también **

**Gracias por leer n.n3**


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Un regalo especial?

**Bueno, hoy traigo un capítulo especial por el día del amor y la amistad, espero les guste n.n**

Luego llego a una sala, se podía escuchar una hermosa obra de piano, entonces abrió un poco la puerta para ver quien estaba tocando aquellas bellas notas.

-_¿E-Etoile…?_

Nagisa se sonrojo al ver a aquella bella chica tocando aquellas bellas notas, y solo se quedó observando de lejos, sin decir nada.

-Conoces la canción, ¿verdad Nagisa?

-¿E-eh…?

-¿Por qué te quedas allí lejos? – pregunto Shizuma mientras fijaba su vista en aquella peli-roja

-No, no es nada… solo pasaba por aquí, y te escuche tocar, lo siento – dijo mientras se inclinaba ante la Etoile

-Ven aquí Nagisa

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Solo ven

Nagisa se acercó con algo de inseguridad hacia la Etoile y se sentó junto a ella cuando esta le hizo una seña al lado de su asiento

-¿Por qué no tocamos algo juntas? – Pregunto Shizuma con algo de emoción

-P-pero… solo se una canción, y no me sale muy bien…

-No te preocupes, yo te guiare – dijo mientras le sonreía a aquella sonrojada peli-roja

Nagisa solo asintió, entonces ambas empezaron a tocar juntas el piano, del cual salía una melodía casi angelical

-Tocas muy bien Nagisa – dijo Shizuma sin dejar de tocar

-G-gracias – respondió Nagisa mientras agachaba la cabeza en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo

De pronto Shizuma dejo de tocar, y Nagisa la miro sorprendida

-¿P-paso algo? ¿Me equivoque?

-No Nagisa – Se acercó a su rostro – Tocaste perfectamente

Nagisa se sonrojo mucho, pero esta vez, fue ella quien le dio el beso a la Etoile, ya no podía reprimir sus deseos de estar con ella, y de probar nuevamente esos dulces labios

Shizuma se sorprendió bastante, pero correspondió el beso… Fue un beso tierno, cálido, reconfortante…

-_¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué este beso se siente tan diferente a los otros? –_Pensaba Shizuma - _¿Por qué Nagisa me hace sentir tan diferente?... ¿Qué es esto que siento realmente?_

Shizuma se separó de Nagisa y la abrazo fuertemente

-Eres tú… - dijo entre susurros Shizuma mientras casi se le caían lágrimas

-¿Ah? ¿Qué dijo?

-No, nada… - respondió la peli-blanca, mientras abrazaba más a Nagisa

-Etoile… - Nagisa le correspondió el abrazo y la abrazo más fuerte

Luego de un rato abrazadas sin decir nada, Shizuma se separó de Nagisa, y mirándola fijamente le dijo:

-Nagisa… - Se sacó un pinche del pelo, dejando suelta su hermosa y larga cabellera blanca – Quiero que tengas esto – le extendió aquel bello broche, con unas hermosas gemas con formas de rosas

-¿Eh?, Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo…

Shizuma tomo las manos de Nagisa y dejo el broche en ellas

-Quiero que lo tengas, es algo especial para mí… Y quiero que tengas algo para que me recuerdes siempre

Nagisa solo se sonrojo y acepto el broche, sintiendo una gran felicidad en el pecho

-Gracias Etoile, ¡Prometo llevarlo conmigo siempre! – Dijo Nagisa mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa

-Sé que lo harás… - Se acercó a ella, y le dio otro tierno beso, el cual aquella peli-roja correspondió

Un poco tiempo después Shizuma se separó de ella y le dijo:

-Creo que ya deberías irte Nagisa, se está haciendo tarde

-¿Eh? – Nagisa miro la hora - ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad!... ¡Debo volver con las chicas!

-¿Las chicas? – se pudo notar un gesto de disgusto en la cara de Shizuma al oír estas palabras

-¿Eh?, ¡Ah!, no es nada – rio nerviosamente – bueno, lo siento Etoile, debo irme

Nagisa se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero antes de empezar a correr Shizuma la tomo de la muñeca, la giro hacia ella, y la tomo de la cintura

-No olvides que eres mía Nagisa, no permitiré que nadie me aleje de ti, ¿oíste?

-S-si… - Nagisa agacho la cabeza al oír aquellas palabras, ocultando la inmensa vergüenza que sentía

-Me alegro – Sonrió dulcemente la Etoile

Nagisa se sonrojo al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Shizuma, y sonrió también

-Bueno, ya debes irte, mejor ve – le dijo amablemente Shizuma a Nagisa mientras la soltaba

-¡Cierto! ¡Cierto!, ya me voy, ¡nos vemos! – Nagisa le dio un pequeño y dulce beso a Shizuma en los labios y salió corriendo

Shizuma se sorprendió, pero le hizo feliz aquel beso

-_Con que Nagisa... Era ella quien esperaba – _Sonrió, y se retiró de aquella sala

Mientras tanto Nagisa corría lo más rápido que podía, al llegar a su habitación, se detuvo en la puerta para recuperar el aliento, y después de unos minutos, entro.

-¡Nagisa! – se escuchó casi gritar a una peli-azul

-Hola chicas – dijo Nagisa entre una risa nerviosa

-¿En dónde estabas? ¡Nos tenías preocupada! – Dijo Yaya, se le podía notar muy disgustada

-Lo siento chicas, pero… les dije que debía ir a buscar algo

-¡Si! ¡Pero te demoraste demasiado! – dijo una molesta chica de pelo rosa

-Bueno, no importa, lo que importa es que ya está aquí, y no le paso nada – dijo Tamao tranquilizándolas a todas

-Si es cierto, por cierto Nagisa… ¿Qué se te había olvidado? – pregunto curiosa Chiyo

-¿Eh? – _Rayos, ¿y ahora que les digo?, no tengo nada… ¡Oh!, ¡ya se! – _Esto – Dijo Nagisa mientras extendía en sus manos el bello broche que le dio Shizuma.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas al ver aquel hermoso accesorio que tenía Nagisa, todas excepto Tamao, que al contrario, parecía disgustarle

-¡Es muy hermoso! ¡Ahora entiendo porque no pudiste esperar para ir a buscarlo Nagisa! – Exclamo Hikari

-Si, bueno… - rio nerviosamente – Es algo muy especial para mi – respondió Nagisa mientras sonreía al recordar quien le había dado ese broche… Y todo lo que había pasado con la Etoile esa noche.

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, creo que no alcanzare a subirlo antes de terminar el día, pero bueno xD**

**Estaba pensando que esta historia solo la haré de 5 capítulos, pero bueno, eso lo deciden ustedes :3 espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y espero sus comentarios n.n**

**Hasta la próxima (/*-*)/**


	5. Capítulo 5: Trágico Final

**¡Volví! Con el último capítulo de "El deseo del miedo", sé que esta vez tarde demasiado en subir este capítulo, pero empecé a trabajar y también empecé la escuela, lo lamento mucho, pero aquí les traigo el capítulo final… espero que lo disfruten.**

Al día siguiente, cuando Nagisa despertó, Tamao ya no estaba en su habitación.

-_¿A dónde habrá ido Tamao tan temprano un sábado?_

Era extraño, pero no le tomo tanta importancia, se levantó, se bañó, se vistió, se puso el broche que le regalo Shizuma y salió.

Mirara por donde mirara, todo le recordaba a Shizuma… no podía dejar de pensar en ella

-_Me pregunto dónde estará la Etoile… ¿Realmente ella siente por mí, lo mismo que yo por ella? , espero que sí, y es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, su hermoso cabello blanco, sus bellos ojos que me penetran, su hermosa sonrisa… es perfecta, y además…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando choco con alguien

-¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento mucho! – subió la mirada para ver con quien había chocado - ¿E-Etoile?...

-Hola Nagisa, ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?

-N-nada… solo paseaba – se pudo notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Veo que llevas puesto el broche que te regale, me alegro mucho – sonrió tiernamente la Etoile

-¿Ah?, s-si… es muy bonito – agachó la mirada

-Estoy feliz de que te gustara… Por cierto Nagisa, me acompañarías a un lugar

-¿Eh?, claro, ¿A dónde?

-Ya verás – sonrió traviesamente la peli-blanca mientras tomaba a Nagisa de la mano y empezaba a caminar junto a ella

Nagisa fue cabizbaja todo el tiempo, ocultando su gran sonrojo, y a la vez, su gran sonrisa de saber que la Etoile la llevaba de la mano… De repente, Shizuma se detuvo, junto a una gran casa de cristal, era enorme y muy preciosa

-Aquí es a donde quería traerte Nagisa – entraron

-Es un invernadero – dijo Nagisa mirando a su alrededor

-Así es, aquí paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre, cuidando las plantas, tomando algo té o leyendo… Es algo así como mi lugar especial

-Es muy hermoso Etoile – Nagisa tenía una gran sonrisa mientras observaba con gran esplendor aquel bello lugar

-Gracias, y Nagisa… por favor, solo dime Shizuma – tomo a la peli-roja por el mentón y le sonrió

-E-está bien… Shizuma – dijo Nagisa mientras quedaba hipnotizada por los bellos ojos color miel de Shizuma

Shizuma se acercó y le dio un tierno beso a Nagisa, y esta se lo correspondió, luego de eso ambas sonrieron, y Shizuma, tomando la mano de Nagisa, la llevo hasta una mesita, ambas se sentaron una frente a la otra

-¿Quieres un poco de té? – Preguntó Shizuma

-¡Claro!, me encantaría – Nagisa vio como aquella hermosa chica de pelo blanco le servía el té, con cierto esplendor que no podía dejar de ver

-Espero que te guste

-Gracias, se ve delicioso – sonrió ampliamente Nagisa, mientras tomaba un sorbo - ¡Esta delicioso!

-Me alegro – dijo Shizuma mientras reía levemente

Ambas terminaron de tomar su té, y Shizuma condujo a Nagisa por todo el invernadero mostrándole planta por planta, todas aquellas flores que tenía, y que ella había cuidado con tanta dedicación… A Nagisa le parecían fantásticas, cada una mejor que la anterior

-¿Te gustan? – pregunto Shizuma

-¡Me encantan! – respondio Nagisa sin poder dejar de ver las flores

-Esta flor es mi favorita… Me recuerda a ti – dijo mientras le mostraba una bella flor roja

-¿E-eh…?

-Sí, es decir… mírala, tan pequeña, tan linda, tan frágil, creciendo débilmente, a pesar de ser solo una flor ordinaria, no tiene comparación con ninguna otra… es la más bella de todo el jardín

Nagisa escuchaba atentamente mientras un tono rojo se marcaba fuertemente en sus mejillas

-Es igual a ti, ¿no crees? – Dijo Shizuma mientras miraba con una bella sonrisa a Nagisa

-N-no lo sé… - agacho su cabeza de la vergüenza

-Está bien – sonrió levemente la Etoile – Pues yo lo veo así

Ambas se miraron, y lentamente acercándose cada vez más… se dieron otro tierno beso, pero que esta vez, fue interrumpido por un gran portazo en el invernadero

-¡Así que aquí estaban! ¡Debí suponerlo! – se pudo escuchar una voz en aquellas puertas, de una chica de pelo azulado

-¿T-Tamao…? ¿Qué haces aquí? – se sorprendió Nagisa

-¿¡Que crees que hago!? ¡Trato de protegerte! ¿¡Por qué no me haces caso de una vez por todas!? ¡Esta chica es mala para ti!

-No Tamao – se escuchó a una tranquila Shizuma – te equivocas esta vez, yo no quiero hacerle nada a mi hermosa Nagisa… La única que le está haciendo mal a Nagisa en este momento, eres tú.

-E-Eso no es verdad… Quiero evitarle que le hagas daño – se dirige a Nagisa – Ella solo está jugando contigo Nagisa, date cuenta, por favor… ¡Solo te usa!, no quiero que te lastime, igual que como me lastimo a mí, yo ya fui lastimada por ella, yo ya fui usada en su jueguito… ¡No quiero que te haga lo mismo que me hizo a mí, y a muchas otras chicas!

-¿E-eso es verdad?... Etoile – le pregunto Nagisa a Shizuma con los ojos lagrimosos

Todo esto pareció dolerle a aquella bella peli-blanca, pero siguió mostrándose seria

-Es verdad, pero esta vez no es lo mismo, porque yo… - se dirige a Tamao - ¡Estoy enamorada de Nagisa!

Tanto Nagisa como Tamao se sorprendieron al oír esto

-E-eso no puede ser… ¡Tú no puedes amar a nadie! – se enfureció más Tamao

-También pensaba lo mismo, pero me di cuenta de que no es así, cuando conocí a Nagisa… su hermosa sonrisa, su delicadeza, su simpática torpeza, su brillante resplandor… Todo de ella me cautivo, y me termino enamorando, y yo sé que ella, aunque no lo diga, siente lo mismo

-¡Ya basta! ¡No soportare que sigas con tus mentiras! – Dijo Tamao, mientras sacaba, de un bolso que tenía, una pistola

Nagisa y Shizuma se sorprendieron y se asustaron bastante al ver lo que hacía Tamao

-T-Tamao… baja eso por favor, antes de que te arrepientas – dijo entre una risa nerviosa Nagisa

-¡Jamás! ¡No permitiré que ella te haga daño Nagisa!... ¡Nagisa es mía! – dijo Tamao mientras apuntaba con aquel arma a Shizuma

-Tamao, por favor tranquilízate, no ganaras nada con ello… - Decía Nagisa mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga

-¡Cállate tú Nagisa!... ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué siempre ella?... ¿No te das cuenta que yo si te amo Nagisa?, ¿Qué yo si te amo de verdad?... ¡No como ella! – decía Tamao mientras lloraba, pero a la vez con un gesto de gran enojo en su rostro

Nagisa al oír esto no pudo evitar que se le salieran algunas lágrimas

-¡Ya basta de esto! ¡Nagisa será mía cueste lo que cueste! – Finalmente Tamao disparo a Shizuma, está en shock por aquello no se pudo mover

Nagisa sin pensarlo dos veces empujo a Shizuma, haciendo que la bala le llegara justo en el estomago

Ambas chicas quedaron shockeadas, y Shizuma corrió hacia Nagisa sosteniéndola en sus brazos, y empezando a llorar

-Y-yo también te amo… Shizuma – dijo como sus últimas palabras Nagisa, y se acercó a Shizuma para darle un último tierno beso, luego de eso, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y su pulso se detuvo

Shizuma no hizo más que llorar y gritar por su amada… Al fin había encontrado a alguien que conquistara de verdad su corazón… y la había perdido

**Bueno, ese fue el final de esta historia… Espero les haya gustado este fanfic, y espero poder seguir haciendo más n.n, gracias por todo su apoyo**

**Hasta otra ocasión **


End file.
